People
This page registers all valid roleplay characters. Characters may appear more than once, due to their multiple classified alignments, like job or background. Government Politics * Michael Defledhead - 52nd US President. Former US Senator from San Andreas and Supervisor of Blaine County. * Scott Cousins - 53rd Vice President. Former Governor of San Andreas and former 47th Mayor of Los Santos. * Zephyr Defledhead - First Lady of the United States. Chairwoman of the Republican Party. * Chris Lopez - US Senator from San Andreas. Candidate for President of the United States. Former 49th Mayor of Los Santos. * Elaine Crawford - 32nd United States Ambassador to the Civilization Committee. * Wanda Celtica - Current Secretary of Interior. Former Secretary of Health and Human Services. * Nathalie Hawkings - 7th Secretary of NOOSE. Candidate for President of the United States. * Frank Higden - Current Director of ATF. Former Secretary of Commerce. * Lewis Singer - Current Supervisor of Blaine County. Former Deputy Supervisor of Blaine County. * Zante Lawson - Current San Andreas Supreme Court Chief Justice. * Allison Highmoore - Current 40th Secretary of Commerce. Former SA Supreme Court Chief of Staff. * Robert Pollard - US Senator from San Andreas. * Ethan Haynes - Former 49th US President and Vice President. * Martin Hotchins - Former Blaine County Director of Environment and Supervisor of the Blaine County Citizens Assembly. * Rand Smith - Former LS Deputy Mayor. Former Chairman of the Republican Party. * John Carson - 70th US Secretary of State. Former US Senator for San Andreas. * Ryan Krinberg - Former 50th US President. * Andrew Warren - Former 51st Vice President. * Jessica Lúgaro - Former Director of San Andreas' Department of Housing and Community Development. * Claire Audley - Former 51st US President. * Edward Powell - Former 52nd Vice President. * Kim Wyman - Chairwoman for the Democratic Party. * Preston Scott - Chief Strategist for the Democratic Party. * Charles Bell - Secretary of the Democratic Party. * Dillon Aldridge - Former LS Director of City Services. * Thomas Hawkings - 7th Director of National Intelligence. * Phillip Hewett de Pfeffel - Former US Senator for San Andreas. * Johnny Crawford - Current Governor of San Andreas. 17th and former US Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. * Justin Everett - Current Lieutenant Governor of San Andreas. * Selina Meyer - Former Chairwoman for the Democratic Party. Former Democratic Nominee for US President. * Bernie Sheinson - Former US Senator for San Andreas. * Alfred Skiterrly - The White House Chief of Staff. Former Supervisor of Blaine County. * Silvio Rilatoni - 11th Secretary of Veteran Affairs. Former Chairman for the Republican Party. * Nick Richards - Current Governor of New Mexico. * Ryan Tillerson - 18th Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. Former LS Director of Economic Development. * Peter Goldsmith - US Secretary of Defense. Former Mayor of Liberty City. * Trey Vergoli - US Secretary of Health and Human Services. * Jane Chilton - Former Chief of Staff of the Health and Human Services Department. * Franklin West - 50th and current Mayor of Los Santos. * Vanessa Summers - Current Deputy Mayor of Los Santos. * Connor Smith - City Manager of Los Santos. * Julián Vasquez - Deputy Director of Freedom Forward USA. * David Chaplain - Former US Secretary of Transportation. * Michael Anderson - Press Secretary of The White House. * John Pendelberry - 17th Secretary of Agriculture. Federal Investigation Bureau * Jack Windsor - Director (Leave of Absence). * Edward Carter - Acting Director. * Andrew Roberston - Acting Deputy Director. * Leon Harper - Chief of Staff. * Mark Shepard - Deputy Chief of Staff. * Jacob Riley - FIB Police Chief. * Ethan Olliston - Lieutenant. CIU Chief. * Matt Robinson - Lieutenant. * Dylan Lawson - Detective. * Kc Evans - Senior Special Agent. * Jake Bullock - Senior Special Agent. * Weronika Dacko - Senior Special Agent. * Steven McCain - Senior Special Agent. * Amaya Grant - Senior Agent. * Alex Taylors - Senior Agent. * John Swedsson - Senior Agent. * Julie Gray - Special Agent. * James Miller - Special Agent * Miley Foster - Special Agent. * Alexander Winters - Special Agent. International Affairs Agency * United Liberty Paper Contact - Key figure within the IAA. * Karen Daniels - Senior Agent. Missing In Action * Agent 14 - Counter Intelligence. Protected Class. National Office of Security Enforcement * Nathalie Hawkings - 7th Secretary. * Kyle Price - Director of the LS NOOSE Division. * Serena Cousins - Agent. Law Enforcement * Rosco Brooks - Sheriff of the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. * Arthur Jones - Chief of the Los Santos Police Department. * Alex Ashfold - Former Sheriff of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office. * Simon Phellis - Deputy for the Los Santos Sheriff's Department. * Mikael Granli - Trooper for the San Andreas Highway Patrol. * Alex Braun - Captain of CID at the Blaine County Sheriff's Office. * Scott Brant - Deputy for the Los Santos Sheriff's Department. * Laura Cave - Detective for the Los Santos Police Department. Business Bellic Enterprises * Niko Bellic - Cousin of Roman Bellic. Current CEO. * Roman Bellic - Cousin of Niko Bellic. Former CEO. Deceased. * Chris Lopez - Current COO. * Jaqlynn Connett - Executive Assistant. * Nathan Harris - Current CFO. Manager of Maisonette Los Santos. * Blake Palmer - Head of Express Cabs & Service. * Alyssa Aris - Dispatcher. * Vincent Chase - Mechanic. * Justin Evans - Mechanic. * James Harrison - Cab Driver. * Liam Dwayne - Director of Bellic Realty. * Lana Speed - Finance Manager. * Patrick McReary - Executive Guard for Bellic Security Services. * Theodore Johnson - Head Guard. * Sasha Byrnes - Guard. * Chad Bushell - Guard. * Rachel Tori - Guard. * Rick Rodgers - Guard. * Jesse Stevenson - Director of Bellic Freight. * Ronald Jakowski - Chief of Transport. * Carlos - Janitor. AmbiguX * Michael Defledhead - Founder. Former CEO. * Brad Post * Valerie Halla - Interim CEO. * Chris Lopez - Business Analyst. * Xin Voliteer - Head of Private Security. * Ryan Krinberg - Executive Director. * Georgia Haines * Alfred Skiterrly * Zephyr Defledhead Cooksey Incorporated * Cameron Cooksey - CEO. Deceased. * Chad Bushell * Emma Speed * Lewis McGarrigle Weazel News * Matt Thompson - Current CEO. * Scott Cousins - Co-CEO. * Jean Aguilar XTV * Lewis Singer - Current CEO. * Ryan Tillerson - Administrator. Chambers Industries * Peter Chambers - CEO. * Franklin West - COO. * Mark Collins - CFO. * Vito Moretti - CMO. * Ethan Wilson * Natasha Sellers * Victoria Charleston-Austin - Head of Chambers Logistics. * Jesse Stevenson - Head of Rython. * Alyssa Aris - Head of Rebu. * Chane Ferdabois - Head of Chambers Security Services. * Marcus "Lukkas" Johnson * KingPin Pence Corporation * Ronald Pence - CEO. * Fred Pence - Founder and former CEO. * Ronald Pence Jr * Vito Moretti * Pepe Salazar * David Anderson * Victoria Charleston-Austin Celebrities * Haris Pilton * Armando Rafael Perez Gonzalez - Mr. World Wide Citizens * Zephyr Defledhead * Ross Pendelberry * John Pendelberry * Matthew Lawrence * Mario Bonelli * David Lopez - The father of Chris Lopez. Business owner. * Jimmy Pegorino * Phil Bell * Lester Crest * David Cousins - Brother of Scott Cousins. * Claude Speed - Former Liberty City criminal. Father of Emma Speed. * Li Kim - Arch nemesis of Cameron Cookey. Deceased. * Vincent Machini - Close associate of Jimmy Pegorino. * Edward Carnby * Luis Lopez * Becky Miller - The ex-wife of Steven McCain. * John Highmoore - Father of Allison Highmoore. Deceased. * Muriel Doherty Misc * Augusta Von Gustafsoltern - The Princess of Iceland. * Avon Hertz * Cliffford (Artificial Intelligence) * Tony Prince * Trevor Philips * Vincente Vox __NOEDITSECTION__